


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 10

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Day 10, Established Relationship, Explaining a kink to their partner, Fluffy Ending, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Less explaining more doing, Loki has a hissy fit, M/M, Ritual Sex, Thor helps a friend and brother out, Tony messes up, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10: Explaining a kink to their partner.</p><p>Loki wants to try something with Tony, but Tony's questioning bothers him and he throws a fit. And its Thor who saves Tony's ass.</p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to aislingsiobhan on tumblr for the suggestion! ~Which was ritual sex. It didn't turn out quite how I imagined, but I think its still applicable. Also, I know the prompt says "explains" but I felt like just explaining it wasn't enough. So they actually DO it.
> 
> I had to do SO MUCH research because I really liked the idea of ritual sex, but had no idea what that might entail.
> 
> Ok, so I'd just like to remind everyone that this is FICTIONAL. I know nothing about Norse/Jotun rituals, spells, or enchantments, and the like, aside from the brief info I found online. I did look up Norse prayers and found a blessing that I used, but I did change a few words, FYI.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it.  
> (And here's my shameful request for feedback because, believe it or not, these are not easy to write! Well, the smut's easy, it's the getting there part that can be difficult. So...encouragement is welcome! :D )
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

Tony stood in the middle of his lounge, facing Loki, his back to the roaring fire in the fireplace, and stared, unmoving. "You want me to do what now?"

  
Loki breathed out a quite laugh. "It's a small request, Anthony. And considering the things I've done for you, it's insignificant."  
  
"What did I make you do that you weren't willing to?"  
  
"For one, you—" Loki halted and frowned. "Are you not willing?"  
  
Tony shifted, a little uneasy, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Loki didn't buy it; his gaze hardened and his jaw clenched. "I am not forcing you. If you do not wish to participate, then simply say so." He angrily snapped his book shut and stood from the sofa.  
  
"I didn't say you were forcing me." Tony darted around the coffee table and sofa, following Loki out of the room. "I just want to know what it is exactly that you want me to do." He jumped back a step when Loki whirled around on him.  
  
"Have I ever questioned you?" Tony blinked, silently wondering if he was supposed to actually answer that. "When you wanted to make love on the roof of the Malibu home at sunset, did I question you?"  
  
He didn't respond, understanding that Loki was beyond pissed. His body language was enough to tell him: his muscles were rigid, his back ramrod straight, his eyes as green as ever and focused directly on him. A lesser man would have wilted under that harsh gaze.  
  
"When you've wanted me to get on my knees and pleasure you under a table in a fancy restaurant, have I ever once hesitated?"  
  
"Loki."  
  
"When I let you use my body as the guinea pig for all the toys and creams and lotions you purchased at a sex shop in Amsterdam, did I _ever_ ask you why?"  
  
"Okay! I get it! I'm a shitty person. I just want to know what I'm getting myself into."  
  
Loki stared at him in disbelief, before scoffing, pivoting on his heel, and walking away. Tony trailed after him but all he got was his own bedroom door slammed in his face.  


* * *

  
Loki wasn't seen or heard from for three days.  
  
Tony was forced to sleep in his lab, the first time he had had to do that since he had asked Loki to live with him permanently. The first day, he figured if he let the pouting god be, it would all be over by nightfall. He was wrong. Loki wouldn't even let him in to use his own bathroom.  
  
On the second day, fed up with Loki's temper tantrum, Tony had Thor kick the door down. And, together, they discovered that Loki wasn't even there.  
  
That was when Thor asked what their "little tiff" was about.  
  
Tony tried to laugh it off. "He, uh, asked me to...do something." Thor cocked a brow. "In the bedroom," he clarified.  
  
The blond god lifted his chin and Tony could tell he was working something out in his head. "And you chose to decline?"  
  
Tony sighed shortly. "No. I chose to ask for details. He didn't like that."  
  
Thor cocked his head. "How long have you been courting my brother, Stark?"  
  
He shook his head. "What court? I'm not court—we don't do that here anymore. And we’re not high school teenagers going steady. We're not _dating_ , Thor. We have a...you know what, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this."  
  
Thor made an in impatient noise in his throat, pressing a hand to Tony's chest to keep him from walking away. "How long have you been with him?"  
  
Tony sighed again, longer and heavier this time. "I don't know, ten, eleven months—almost a…year now." _Wow_ , he thought to himself. He hadn't realized it had been that long. It flew by so fast...  
  
"Did you say a year?"  
  
"Hmm…?" Thor knocked Tony out of his reverie. Two days away from him and he missed the bastard. "Yeah, it’s been a year. Why?"  
  
Thor took a step closer, lowering his chin toward his chest. "Stark. I understand you are not comfortable speaking to me about such things, but I need to know. What exactly did Loki ask you to do?"  
  
Tony hated when Thor had that tone to his already deep voice. It reminded him too much of the way Howard would speak to him when he got in trouble as a kid. "We didn’t get to that point. And he wouldn't say exactly what. Just that it was an exercise of some sort. He gave it a name; it was probably in Norse, or whatever, but I don't know..."  
  
"Was it _velsignelse_?"  
  
Tony thought back to the conversation. But he was too unfamiliar with Scandinavian languages to know if that was the word or not. He jerked a shoulder. "Maybe. What is it?"  
  
Thor let out a long breath and smiled. "I believe Loki wants to perform a ritual with you."  
  
"A ritual…?"

"Yes, specifically, one that will bless your...union. I am not very familiar with the rituals, particularly the _Seid_ , as the rituals are not performed much anymore and the _Seid_ is mostly considered magic, which is Loki's area."  
  
Tony was dumbfounded. Rituals and magic? What the hell? "So why is the fact that we've been together a year significant?"  
  
Thor lifted his shoulders in a light shrug. "Is it not customary on Midgard to mark milestones in your relationships?"  
  
 _Fuck_. "Oh shit. I totally insulted him didn't I?"  
  
The big blond Asgardian nodded. "It is highly likely.” He tilted his head, smiling almost patronizingly at Tony. “My brother loves you, Tony Stark. And I have no idea why," he muttered as he turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Thunder Boy," he called out, following. "I could say the same for Jane! Hey. There's not, like, virginal sacrifices or slaughtering of innocent animals involved, is there?"  
  
Thor shot an appalled look over his shoulder. "Do you think us barbarians on Asgard, Stark?"  
  
"I dunno. That's why I'm asking. Thor!" Tony reached out for his massive arm. He stuttered to a stop and frowned at the smaller man. "Help a friend out?"

* * *

  
Loki had teleported to a deserted island in the Pacific Ocean; it was small—he could walk the circumference of the entire land in less than a day—and uncharted, so no one would bother him while he sulked.  
  
He hadn't known he could love someone so much that absolutely infuriated him. He shouldn't have been surprised that Tony balked at the suggestion of performing a ceremony that sounded religious to him—though it wasn’t really.  Tony was an atheist after all, and though he bedded a god nearly every night, he didn't put any stock into any deity of any kind. And Loki had purposely been vague on the details because he knew Tony would hesitate.  
  
Looking back, he realized he may have overreacted. Overreaction or not, he felt he was still in the right; he never hesitated to fulfill any fantasy his lover concocted. And he rather enjoyed most of them.  
  
After a couple of days, Loki's anger passed and was replaced by a longing he wished he didn't have for the mortal. He missed his touch, his kiss; he missed waking in his arms, being held close like a child's favorite toy. And he felt something, almost a pull; a primal desire to be near him again.  
  
It was evening when he returned to the tower, depositing himself on the balcony where he and Tony had their first tête à tête, and casually strolled into the lounge, as if he hadn't just disappeared without a word for the past two days.  
  
The tower was eerily quiet and dark for mid-evening, Loki thought, and continued on toward Tony's bedroom. The door was closed and he considered knocking, but figured if it was dark in the lounge, it was unlikely Tony was even home. And if he was, he was probably in his lab.  
  
Loki pushed open the door and came to a complete stop.  
  
This room, too, was dark, but lit lightly with tapered candles set strategically on the bedside tables and in the center of the room on what could only be described as a small altar.  
  
"Took you long enough," a voice he knew like his own said from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
Loki focused his superior sight on the direction from which the voice had come and Tony emerged in his usual comfort attire: a blank tank, arc reactor dimly glowing beneath it, and gray sweatpants. And he padded over barefoot, stopping before Loki.  
  
"I've been repeating this summons for hours," he held up a crinkled piece of scrap paper then shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"What summons?" The longing he felt clicked into his memory. "Where did you get a hold of a summons spell?"  
  
"Your mom. Ha." He chuckled but could tell Loki didn't get the joke.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Tony grinned softly. "Thor made a quick trip to Asgard and got it for me."  
  
Loki continued to frown. "I'm afraid I still do not understand. What is all this?" He motioned vaguely to the altar and pillows set on the floor.  
  
"This..." Tony took his hand and pulled him forward. "Is what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
As they neared the setup, Loki could see along with the candles the tiny altar contained a small bowl, a sacrificial knife, and a small bottle of lube. "How did you—"  
  
"You locked yourself in my bedroom. I thought if I let you pout for a little bit you'd get over it, but...you didn't. So Thor busted the door open and we found out you weren't even here."

"You angered me," Loki explained bluntly.  
  
Tony moved from his side to stand in front of him again, taking his other hand. "No, Loki. I hurt you. And I…I apologize." His black brows quirked up in the center of his forehead and Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Thor asked questions, I gave answers and he figured out what it was you were trying to do. So..."  
  
Loki leaned to the side to look at the altar again. " _You_ prepared this?" Tony smiled, nodded, and linked their fingers on both hands. "You don't believe in things like this," Loki said softly.  
  
"No, but you do." Loki felt a soft warmth spread through his chest. "I can't promise I won't have a gut response to run but I will do my best to endure it. For you." He tugged on Loki's hands, bringing his mouth down for a short kiss and released him. Loki watched him step around the pillows and lowered himself to one, sitting Indian-style. "So let’s do this."  
  
Caught off guard, it took Loki a moment to gather his wits about him. Once he had, he swept a hand down his body and his clothes changed from his usual heavy armor to a pair of black pants and a loosely tied green wrap shirt. He sat, mirroring Tony's position, and with one eye narrowed, he gave another wave of his hand and Tony's clothes changed into a similar outfit as his, only a brick red shirt instead of green.  
  
"That's all Frigga sent,” Tony said, looking at the altar. “She said anything else you would be able to… Is there gonna be, like, praying or chanting?"  
  
"Shh…" was all Loki said as he placed the bowl between them. He conjured up a silver chalice, intricately decorated with an Old Norse design he doubted Tony could see in the dim candlelight, but would appreciate if he could. Next, he made a small jug appear in his hand and poured gold wine into the chalice and set both on the altar.  
  
Tony remained silent as Loki went about his work, conjuring more things—herbs, spices, powders; he didn't know for sure—and mixed them in the bowl, mumbling, chanting foreign words under his breath. He visibly jumped when sparks flew out of Loki's fingers and made the stuff in the bowl sizzle.  
  
"My apologies, sweetheart, I should have warned you."  
  
"You could just explain..."  
  
Loki lifted his head and met Tony's gaze. "We are going to mark each other."  
  
Tony’s brows lifted. "Huh?"  
  
His lips curved. "Don't worry. It'll wash off. Later. It’s symbolic." He lowered his head and picked up the bowl, holding it in one palm as he added some wine to the mixture, and made the concoction swirl on its own, with a movement of his finger above it. He set the bowl down again, between them, and picked up the knife.  
  
"Your hand," he asked, holding out his own. Tony's eyes darted to the knife, to his own hand, then up to Loki's eyes. "It will only hurt for a moment, I promise."  
  
Tony breathed out heavily through his nose and laid his hand, palm up, in Loki's. "Thor didn't say anything about blood."  
  
Clenching his jaw, Loki swiped the knife in one quick move across Tony's palm. Tony hissed and he rubbed a soothing thumb over his skin, turning his hand so the droplets of blood fell into the bowl. "Thor is a complete idiot when it comes to magic and rituals. The only prayer he knows by heart is the one thanking the gods for food and beer. Besides…this part has nothing to do with Asgardian rituals." He lifted his eyes briefly to Tony’s. “It’s Jotün.”  
  
“Oh. I…” Tony stared as Loki raised his bleeding palm to his mouth and slid his tongue along the cut before pressing a kiss to it and giving him his hand back. "Was that meant to be erotic?" His voice was rough and cracking.  
  
Loki smirked and lifted those brilliant green eyes to his again, as he cupped his own palm around the serrated edge of the knife and yanked it. "Mm! Only if you found it to be, love." He turned his hand over the bowl, adding his blood to it, and set the knife aside.  
  
He started to raise his palm to his mouth when Tony reached out and took his wrist. With eyes that were nearly black now set on him, Tony repeated the move to Loki's palm, trailing his tongue along the cut. Unable to resist, Loki cupped Tony's chin and brought him forward, kissing him briefly, but deeply, to taste their blood mixed together.  
  
Returning to the task at hand, Loki continued to mix the contents in the bowl until it was thicker than the wine. Stilling the liquid, he placed a palm over the chalice, closed his eyes and murmured quietly. He then lifted the chalice and held it out to Tony.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Tony took it and held it before him, eyeing Loki over it. "What did you do to it?"  
  
"I put a protection spell in it. One to keep you safe when you are not with me." Loki could see Tony's eyes soften and he brought the cup to his lips, sipping at first then tipping it further into his mouth. "We are meant to share it, Anthony."  
  
"Mm..." Tony chuckled behind the cup and handed it back. "Sorry. It tastes good."  
  
"I know," he agreed, taking the silver cup with both hands and bringing it to his mouth, finishing it off. "Take off your shirt."  
  
Tony shrugged the thin material over his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms and tossed it aside. "You gonna get naked too?"  
  
Loki chuckled softly and started to remove his shirt. "You’re so impatient." He suddenly paused and furrowed his brow.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to decide..."  
  
"What?" Tony's cocked a brow. Loki unsure made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Well...this next part, when we mark each other, I’ve heard it can get rather...arousing."  
  
His lips twitched. "And...?"  
  
"I'm wondering if we should simply disrobe now."  
  
Tony barely gave it a second thought. "Sounds good to me." He jumped up and shoved the pants Loki put him in down over his hips, stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Loki watched him, amused, and let his eyes wander over his nude frame as he stood before him. Then Tony stuck a hand in his face. "You, too, wizard boy."  
  
Loki scoffed lightheartedly and slid his hand in Tony's allowing him to help him up. "I am not a wizard; I'm a sorcerer," he said, unlacing his pants and letting them fall into a pool around his ankles. "There is a difference."  
  
"Potato, potahto, babe." Tony held his hand, helping him balance as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them away.  
  
On both feet again, Loki tipped up Tony's face, touching his finger to his chin. "There is a difference."

“Lecture me about it later. I’m interested in this marking business.”

Loki smirked. “Then join me on the floor again, love. Sit on your knees this time.” He lowered himself to his spot again, on his knees as well, and took Tony’s hand to help him down. “You are familiar with tribal markings, are you not?”

“Like on ancient warriors? I’ve seen it in movies, but I don’t really know what they mean. Why?”

Loki picked up the bowl, cupping his palm under it, and dipped the middle finger of his other hand into the dark mixture. “I don’t know much of my Jotün history. I’ve not done much research because all my life I have been told that the race was full of nothing but savages; primitive, merciless. But my powers come from my Jotün heritage.”

Tony smiled reassuringly when he lifted his eyes, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about that part of him. He wanted to touch him, pull him close and run his hands over that gleaming, pale skin. But he restrained himself—for once. This was important to Loki and he would give him the time he needed to perform his ritual.

“If we were both true Jotüns, these markings would be permanent.” Loki raised one hand to Tony’s chest and started to trace a design just above and to the left of the arc reactor. “But since I am half, and you are none, this will do. I am going to say a blessing—a Norse blessing. When you mark me, you will repeat it.”

Tony watched Loki’s finger trail over him, his light touch leaving his skin covered in goosebumps and he could feel himself growing hard. The design _looked_ tribal. Like something The Rock would have as a tattoo, but…different. He assumed it was Norse, then. At Loki’s mention of a blessing, his eyes flicked up to meet his gaze.

He didn’t believe in blessings or prayer; he didn’t believe in God. He was a man of science. He believed in facts, equations, and data. Again, he reminded himself this was important for Loki and nodded.

Loki’s lips curved up a little and he started another design along Tony’s forearm. “ _Freya Kjærlighet Gudinne høre mitt rop, uten min kjærlighet, min sjel dø, gudinne av vanene kommer til meg, og ta den jeg verke å se._ ”

Tony watched Loki move to work on his other arm, a simple design of curved lines and sharp lines with blunt edges. He wondered what the hell Loki expected him to mark on him. He didn’t come from a tribe; he didn’t even know his family history before Howard. He forced himself to focus on Loki’s blessing, though he had no idea what the words meant. Then again, anything that came from those perfect lips, in that silky voice, always sounded good.

“ _Freya Queen of menneskenes hjerter høre, dette kaller jeg sende deg høyt og tydelig._ ” Loki lowered himself, bending forward to draw more symbols and lines along Tony’s thighs. He paused in his recitation, chuckling and setting aside the bowl, at what Tony only assumed was the way his cock twitched as Loki’s cool breath fanned over it.

Tony didn’t dare look down. He could only guess how those emerald eyes would glow with mischief and smugness.

 _”Velsigne min kjærlighet som er god og fet...”_ Loki rose up on his knees, shifting closer to Tony, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes slowly met his, and Loki watched his lips part, his breath catch in his throat, his body lean forward into his touch as his fingers, coated with the paint, brushed along his cock and over the sensitive skin just above the thick patch of black curls between his legs. ” _Jeg belaste deg mektig gudinne gammel._ ”

”Mmnnh...” Tony’s eyes went wide as the moan left his lips when he didn’t mean for it to. Loki only smirked. Then his hand was snaking up arm to his throat, leaving a trail of dark paint behind it.

Loki brought Tony’s face, his mouth, closer to his and said the last lines of the blessing. ” _M_ _in sanne kjærlighet må nå med meg være, og som min vil så må det være_.” He closed the distance between them, bringing their mouths together. He meant for it to be a simple kiss—full of the love and passion he put into the blessing. But he hadn’t quite expected the affect it would have on Tony.

The genius tackled him, his back slamming into the pillows beneath him, hands curling tightly into his hair, nearly pulling on it and he moaned into Tony’s mouth. “Antho—mm!” He tried to speak but when his lips parted, a tongue was quickly and very nearly violently shoved into his mouth.

Tony reached between their bodies, shoving one of Loki’s legs aside, wrapping it around his waist and pressing himself into Loki. “Later. I need you so bad right now.”

“Oh…!” Loki gasped for air after Tony moved his mouth to his neck, his body betraying him by freely and easily responding to Tony’s, and moaned obscenely at the way Tony’s goatee scratched at his skin. “You…you haven’t…unh, marked me. Nnnh!”

“Oh, you want me to mark you? I’ll fucking mark you. Where’s that fucking paint?”

Loki panted heavily beneath Tony as the genius searched for the bowl, finally finding it and scooping up the paint and slapping both hands together over Loki, making it splatter over his chest and face, and rubbed them together, completely covering his hands in the dark mix. He reached for Loki’s face, making him gasp as the cold wetness. “Anthony…”

Biting his bottom lip, he ran his hands in an ‘S’ curve down Loki’s pale body until he could palm his ass. He hefted Loki’s hips up, lining up his own with him, pressing his mouth to a clear part of his torso.

“You…the blessing…mmm…”

Tony’s hands roamed everywhere, leaving his mark on every inch of that pale skin. “Say it,” he muttered against Loki’s chest before clamping his mouth around a pale pink nipple. “I’ll repeat it. Just say it.”

Loki’s head rolled from side to side, one leg rising to rub his thigh against Tony. Between their mutual grunts, moans, and even hisses and growls, Loki began to repeat the blessing in English and Tony repeated it.

“Touch me, Anthony,” Loki pleaded between lines. “Touch me—oh yes!” He cried out when Tony’s paint-covered fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock. “Tighter!”

“My fingers are too slick. Go on.”

“Bless my love, who is good and bold…” Loki was rushing the words, he knew. But the sooner Tony repeated this, the sooner he could concentrate on the amazing things he was doing to his body. He ached for his lover; to feel more than just his hands and tongue, to feel him moving against him, bringing him higher and higher and closer and closer to that sweet, delicious release. He longed to feel Tony inside him filling him, as only the genius could.

Finally, they had come to the last line.

“My true love must now with me be…and as my will so mote it be!” Tony finished then surged up and crushed his mouth to Loki’s.

He sighed against him, his long-fingers curling into Tony’s dark hair. He stretched his legs open further, planting his feet on the floor so he could push his hips up into Tony’s. “Anthony,” he whined. “I need you.”

Tony panted heavily against his cheek, moaning as he ground against him, their cocks rubbing together. “Oh, baby, I need _you_. You do it. My hands are covered…” He pushed up onto his hands, lifting himself from Loki’s body. “Do it, put me inside you.”

“Wait…give me the lubricant.” Tony popped the top on the lube and poured some onto Loki’s outstretched fingers. He reached down, around his thigh, and slicked up his entrance, pressing one finger then two inside himself, his eyes on Tony’s the entire time. “Enjoying the show?”

Tony chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. “Hell yeah. I love watching you finger fuck yourself, babe.”

“Nnh…well, now it’s your turn.” Loki wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, stroking as best he could from the angle, then guided and pushed the head to his entrance.

“Sss…fuck…let go, let go; I got it.” Loki moved his hand to Tony’s thigh, his body lifting to meet his lover’s. Tony tossed a pillow near his hand aside, found his grip on the floor, and started moving his hips. He watched Loki, throwing his head back and arching up from the floor, exposing the long column of his neck. Finding an empty spot among the dark paint, Tony lowered his head and latched his mouth onto it, sucking and nibbling until he left a purple bruise on his skin.

“Ohh…Anthony…harder. Please…harder…!”

Tony grunted and pushed up to his knees, spreading Loki’s legs apart even further by the thighs, and held onto them as he pumped himself faster and harder into him. Loki’s body writhed wildly beneath him, his arms shooting out, grabbing for anything, his head moving from side to side. Tony smirked when he brought one of the pillows to his lips and bit into it to muffle the scream he released.

The scream helped, but Loki’s body felt wound so tightly he thought it would snap in half. He brought one leg back further, his knee pressing into his chest. The new angle, pushing Tony even deeper inside him, also had him just brushing over his sweet spot. “Oh! Stop! Stop…”

“What? Why?”

Loki grunted and pushed Tony away from him with his foot then swung his leg over and moved onto all fours. “Now.” He beckoned Tony forward, and once more, he took Tony in hand and guided him to his entrance. “Again. Just as hard, darling.”

“You got it.” Tony slapped his hands to Loki’s narrow hips, and with no amount of hesitancy, began to pound himself into the willing, and severely marked body before him. His olive skin shone, slick with sweat, as he drove himself into Loki. By the sweet little mewls and cries coming from him, Tony knew he was hitting Loki in just the right spot. “Jesus Christ, baby, you’re so fucking tight,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“Keep going. I’m going to come…nnnnnnnh! Anthony…”

“Come, baby. Come for me.”

“Mmmnn…mmnn…mmn…c-close…clo—Antho…oh, gods…!”

“F-f-fuck!” Tony’s thrusts went erratic, losing his rhythm as Loki pushed back against him, riding out his orgasm, pressing his face into a pillow. It didn’t take long for him to find his release, shooting inside Loki, his body trembling and collapsing onto Loki’s with a long, low groan.

Loki’s body gave out under the weight and they lay sprawled out on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Tony lazily peeled himself off of Loki, rolling onto his back. The paint on Tony had mostly dried but he now had spots and smears from Loki’s messily painted body.

His breath coming to him normally now, Tony turned his head to look at Loki. He was still face down and not moving. “Loki.” He nudged his thigh weakly. “Loki…” He slid his knuckles from his hip to his shoulder blade. “Baby.” He slapped his ass and still Loki made no movement.

Frowning now, Tony managed to push up only to drape himself over Loki’s motionless form. And Loki finally groaned, flapping a hand behind him to push Tony's face away. “Anthony.”

“What? I thought you died.”

“And you thought smothering me was the best way to remedy that?” Groaning, and nearly whining, Loki flipped himself over, laying a hand against Tony’s cheek, hovering above him. Tony kissed his palm and smiled down at him.

“Sleepy?”

“Hmm…” he nodded.

“That was cool.” Loki’s brows drew together. “The…ritual. I’m glad I let you do it. Does it mean anything? I mean I know we said a blessing and stuff, but…rituals are usually done on an occasion, right?”

Loki ran a thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. “Do you remember I cut our palms?” He nodded yes. Loki glanced down, searching for his hand and upon finding it, linked their fingers. “I mixed our blood together. That means that you and I are bonded; we are bound to each other for the rest of our lives.”

Tony didn’t show any reaction. No smile, no frown. He lowered his eyes to their joined hands and brought them up to press a kiss to the back of Loki’s hand. “Really?”

He nodded once. “Is that all right with you?”

Tony pulled him closer, snuggling, and nuzzled his nose to Loki’s cheek. “Baby, I wouldn’t want to be bound to anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> The full blessing if anyone is interested (the words I used):
> 
> Freya Love Goddess hear my cry,  
> Without my love, my soul shall die,  
> Goddess of the Vanir come to me,  
> And bless the one I ache to see.
> 
> Freya Queen of men's hearts hear,  
> This call I send you loud and clear.  
> Bless my Love who is good and bold,  
> I charge you mighty goddess of old.  
> My true love must now be with me,  
> And as my will so mote it be.


End file.
